


The Arrival™

by stardust_moonbeams



Series: How To Make A Family (Birdbox Addition) [6]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Tony Stark, All the characters need to stay in a safe protective bubble, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers Family, BECAUSE THE CANON SUCKED, Dad Clint Barton, F, Fluff, Mama Pepper, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov is good with kids, Protective Avengers, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Pepper Potts, SHE HAS FEELINGS GUYS, Screw You Marvel, THEY DESERVE A HAPPY ENDING FFS, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, WHY ARE THER SO MANY PEOPLE IN THIS I KEEP FORGETTING PEOPLE!!!!!!, basically everyone is everyones chosen family, chosen family, dad tony stark, dont @ me, idek what these tags are anymore, its true, marvel hates me, she just needs a hug, why do I do this to myself?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 09:56:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19765807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust_moonbeams/pseuds/stardust_moonbeams
Summary: The Avengers arrive at the tower for the summer holidays((Its probably best to read this series in order))





	The Arrival™

**Author's Note:**

> The ages are not canon because nothing in this story is canon but these are the 'kids' ages:
> 
> Vision-20
> 
> Nebula-19
> 
> Harley-16
> 
> Peter-15
> 
> Morgan -5
> 
> Loki -18 (00000)
> 
> Groot -14
> 
> Cassie - 8
> 
> Shuri-16
> 
> Pietro-19
> 
> Wanda-19
> 
> Cooper -10
> 
> Lila- 9
> 
> Nathaniel - 4

Tony Stark does not show stress or affection- at least, not the way normal people do. But this was his family, so everything had to be  _ perfect _ . Of course, if asked, he would deny all claims that he  _ cared. _ But if you were putting little details into each floor (like Cassie's princess room, or Steve needing the temperature slightly higher to forget his years in the ice, or Pietro and Wanda sharing a room) well nobody else needed to know.

"Stop worrying so much." A soft voice made him jump.  _ Nobody but Pepper. _

"Worrying? Who worries?" He retorted, glancing at his radiant wife out of the corner of his eye.

"It'll be perfect." She reassured him, placing a feather kiss on his stubbled cheek. "Run me through who's on which floor again?" She requested softly. 

"Well, obviously Vision, Nebula, Peter and Harley already have their rooms on our floor. So do Rhodey and Hap." He pulled up the floor plan on the holoscreen. "Then it's the birds nest. There's a room for Clint and Laura, with Nathaniel in the room next to them. Then Lila and Cooper are across the hall. Nat has a room around the corner, and Wanda and Pietro are sharing a room across from them. I gave them all the usual apartment things: bathrooms, kitchen, lounge. The vents, as much as I abhor it, are still Clint sized." Pepper hid her smile at the grimace on her husbands face. "Next floor has the bugs, wizard and glow stick. Scott and Hope have a room with Cassie across from them. Strange and Carol are sharing a corridor on the other side of the apartment. Then it's the furries. T'Challa and Nakia are sharing a room. Okoye has a room between theirs and Shuri's because she's got that protection thing going on. Across the hall Steve and Bucky are sharing, and Same is next door to them. Then its Team Stabby. Thor, Bruce, Loki and Valkyrie are on that floor. Hopefully nobody dies." Tony gave a wry grin that had a bit too much of a serious edge to it (he'd met Loki and Valkyrie after all). "Lastly the guardians are under that. Shared room for Quill and Gamora, shared room for Drax and Mantis. Then a room each for Rocket and Groot." Tony glanced up to see Pepper smiling sweetly at him, he awkwardly shrugged it off by rambling on. "Obviously Bruce, Nebula, Harley and Peter all have their labs and a small room attached to them so I made Shuri one as well. Probably not to her vibranium standard but." He shrugged as if to say 'what can you do?'.

Finally moving day came. The Avengers from the compound arrived first, all being greeted by a hyper Morgan hugging them, and a smiling Pepper. Tony had gone to the airport to collect Harley. The Hawks, Bugs, Wakandans and Guardians all landed on the helipad within an hour of each other. Pepper gave Nebula a big hug the moment she saw her. She'd missed her eldest daughter. Vision arrived with the Hawks as he'd been their spending time with Wanda, so Pepper swooped him into a huge hug when he arrived too. Morgan (of course) got her two grumpiest siblings into a three way hug- and if there was a soft smile on Nebula's lips then no one commented. When Tony got back with Harley he did his version of checking over Vis and Nebula (ie he patted their shoulders whilst looking for injuries). Harley swung Morgan into a hug, before hugging Vis then Nebula. 

The last person to arrive was Peter. Unlike the rest of the kids he still had school for two more weeks. But as May was going on holiday with some of her friends, he was moving in today anyway.

"I can't believe you all get to just relax while I have to suffer school." He whined, the minute hugs had finished being given.

"That's so sad," Harley smirked, "Friday play despacito." On queue Friday began the song. Making all the kids smile or laugh.

"Off Friday." Tony groaned before the vocalist part could even begin.

"Education is important." T'Challa said serenely (but after seeing the man trip over his own feet because Nakia smiled at him, nobody believed it for a second).

Okoye snorted, "Says the man who used to sneak out of Maths to train with the Dora Milaje instead." Another round of laughter went up at his deadpan glare.

"Oh!" Peter suddenly exclaimed, "I was thinking last night-"

"Did you hurt yourself?" Pietro smirked, a teasing glint in his eyes.

Peter just glared before continuing, "How can your body replicate the feeling of falling from high altitudes in a nightmare if you've never fallen like that before?"

"You have fallen like that before." Carol reminded him, her quirky smirk smile on her face.

"Yeah but it happened  _ before  _ I had _. _ " Peter defended, his voice slipping into a whine. "See I have a theory that its evolution right? Like how we automatically associate red eyes, pale skin and claws with danger. It had to start somewhere right? Like somewhere in out history this creature must have existed. Because-" 

"Okay!" Bruce interrupted with a sheepish smile. "Who wants pizza?" And with that the conversation was abandoned. Peter didn't really mind though. His family was together.


End file.
